


Hi Baby, I'm Keith

by toorunee



Series: Future Kids AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, M/M, Trans Lance (Voltron), babies are so soft™, rip my heart, sheith age gap is just 4 years cause reasons, the focus is on Sheith for this part so keep that in mind please, this is the start of a whole new AU and im dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorunee/pseuds/toorunee
Summary: Six years in the future, Zarkon is defeated and the universe moves on. New Altea is a beacon of hope for those once oppressed.Allura and Lance have their first child, and Shiro knows it will take time for Keith to adjust. Or so he thinks.





	Hi Baby, I'm Keith

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. One of my coworker friends had a baby & we were a blubbering mess when I visited her. So uh, consider this an emotional extention of that.
> 
> 2\. Keith's birthay happened (Happy Birthdah baby boy!!!!) & this is very very belated ;u;
> 
> 3\. I have an entire AU planned out for these kids & I'm dying (send help)
> 
> EDIT 10/25: I changed the Sheith age gap from canon to what I originally planned. S1 Shiro works as 21 wayyy better than 25 in my opinion.

The soft ding of the elevator broke the silence of the small space, and Shiro rubbed his hand gently against the small of Keith's back as the door opened.

“We don't have to stay long,” Shiro said as he rubbed circles with his thumb. “Allura will be exhausted so don't feel obligated to stay.”

Keith nodded, voice stuck in his throat as they passed nurses and patients meandering down the hall. The whole atmosphere felt so much like Earth that it threw them both for a loop. But the sun outside was setting, casting orange hues against the lavendar sky. The first moon was already high in the sky as they passed a stretch of windows, looking over the vast expanse of New Altea, and before long they were there. Room 219.

“Keith?”

Keith startled a bit, as if Shiro only now spoke, and he crossed his arms against his chest. “I'll be fine. Lance will pitch a fit if I bail now.”

Shiro sighed and stepped a bit closer to Keith, letting their sides press together as they stood before the door. Years of war and reconstruction had done a lot to Keith, both good and bad, and Shiro knew it was taking a lot for Keith to be here. Promotion to officer in the Blades? No problem. Defeat an evil emperor? Got it. Visit the hospital to see his friend’s new baby? Three hours in bed curled up with Shiro until the anxiety stopped.

The scars from Keith's childhood had yet to heal, even now.

Keith shook a bit as Shiro leaned in, his practiced calm tone not fooling Shiro. It had taken three months for Keith to settle down after Shiro proposed, including a few times that Keith vanished for a week on unannounced missions, and now two of their closest friends had a baby, a change in the dynamic of their entire found family...Shiro was just relieved that Keith hasn't tried to run away yet. Keith seemed to notice Shiro shake a bit too as a nurse passed by with a cart full of antiseptic and pain gas, and his face fell a bit.

“Hey, what about you?” Keith leaned more into Shiro and slipped his fingers in between those on Shiro’s prosthetic limb. The Olkari had modified it to feel touch better and it seemed to be working. Shiro shrugged.

“I'm better. The smell bothers me but no flashbacks. Looks like the Olkari helped me get some good memories of medical places when they fixed my arm.”

Keith nodded. They didn't talk about it often, or really at all, but Keith knew how the second Galra abduction had affected Shiro. How even years later it haunted his sleep. It made Keith feel guilty to stand here and have Shiro comfort him...but Keith knew his husband would hate for him to feel like that. It was a give and take with them, like Shiro always said.

“Can you believe it?” Keith sighed, forcing the tension out of his shoulders. “I mean, we're what, 24 now? You're ancient but the rest of us are still kids.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and let Keith redirect the conversation, shifting his weight to bump Keith off balance a bit. “I'm 28. Mature, not ancient. So watch it.”

“Yeah yeah, make me.”

Shiro caught the smirk tugging at Keith's lips and elected to ignore the heat that formed in his chest. They could save that challenge for later, in a more appropriate place. Then, just as Shiro moved to open the door, to face the music for them both, it burst open with full force to reveal one Lance McClain with the biggest bags under his eyes but a glow that couldn't be suppressed by lack of sleep.

“Excuse me! Hunk said you guys were on your way HOURS ago! We've been waiting with baited breath -- BAITED BREATH!”

Keith bristled up, ready to fight Lance as always, station be damned, but Shiro put a heavy hand on Keith’s shoulder and shuffled them inside the room.

“My apologies Lance, there was a small hiccup at the Academy I had to answer.” Shiro tightened his grip on Keith's shoulder, his husband smirked through the entire lie. “Did the visit with Hunk go well? Have Pidge and Matt been by yet?”

Lance seemed to deflate a bit as Shiro spoke, like a bird settling its feathers after sensing a false threat. “Hunk stayed as long as he could. He was expecting her to come on a weekday so the kitchen was nowhere near staffed enough without him. Pidhe stayed the night before, and Matt's been by in between his meetings the last two days. It's just been you two not here yet…” lance trailed off as they got to the center of the room, large enough to hold two more beds in addition to the one. Shiro remembered how much of a panic it caused the security force when Allura demanded a hospital room and not a secure castle room, and he could only imagine how many agents Matt and Kolivan had stationed outside the windows or down the hall.

It wasn't every day a princess was born.

“Here she is! The great! The beautiful! Miss Alicia Rosa McClain!”

Shiro felt his heart melt as Lance gently rocked the little bundle in his arms as he picked her up from the cradle and presented her to them. The proud tears choked up Lance’s words a bit as he spoke, but the Blue Paladin held his little girl like she was the most precious being in the universe...which Shiro would be hard-pressed to argue.

“Lance, Allura, she's beautiful.” Shiro looked to Allura as he spoke, her eyes heavy with exhaustion but the most content smile on her face.

“Thank you Shiro. She's --” Allura choked up a bit and Lance leaned in to place Alicia within reach. The hormones from giving birth were obviously taking their toll on Allura’s emotional state. “She's perfect.”

Shiro stepped forward and held out his arms, letting Lance gently place little Alicia in his arms. He had made sure to wear a thick jacket today so his metal arm stayed warm, and Alicia settled against it with no issue. The swaddling blankets probably helped too, but Shiro had wanted to be as careful as possible. “She really is perfect. Allura, you did so good.”

Allura nodded as she teared up even more over Shiro’s gentle words, and Shiro looked down to Alicia as Lance leaned in to comfort his wife. Alicia startled a bit as Shiro hummed to her but Shuro brushed a finger against her cheek until she settled down. Her skin was a beautiful brown, inherited from both of her parents, and Shiro could imagine her eyes being either the most vibrant blue or the warmest brown. Alicia hadn't opened her eyes yet, still deep in sleep, and Shiro smiled at the little bundle. Her face marks were a lovely blue to match the Earth sky, her little nose twitched as she dreamed, and her lips kept suckling on the edge of her swaddling blanket. She was the most perfect baby Shiro had every seen.

A quiet shuffle came from behind Shiro, and the Black Paladin could feel his husband walk up behind him. Keith knew how to move silently, years with the Blades drilling it into him, so that meant one thing.

“Keith?”

A soft huff came from behind him and Shiro smiled. Keith needed to be better at voicing what he wanted and they both knew it.

“Can I, uh, can I hold her?”

A pin could drop in the silence that fell over the room. Shiro gaped a bit as Keith took one step at a time until he was directly in front of Shiro, tension high in his shoulders but eyes determined. He recognized that fire in Keith's expression, and it broke Shiro’s heart to see him be so determined over this. To have to fight to be okay with this.

“Sit down and she can rest against your chest.”

Keith did as Shiro said, again taking one slow step at a time as if talking himself into it, and Shiro waited patiently for Keith to settle himself in the arm chair beside Allura’s bed. Lance and Allura watched from the bed, Lance’s arms around Allura and cheek pressed against hers.

“Ok,” Keith said as he adjusted himself the last bit before looking up at Shiro, eyes unguarded for a moment before hiding it behind the fire of his mind on a mission, I can take her.”

Shiro offered up a silent prayer to whoever would listen as he leaned down and placed the sleeping baby into Keith’s arm, and Alicia did little more than huff. She was such a good girl. “Alright, just support her head and make sure she stays swaddled.”

Keith nodded, eyebrows scrunched together as he got his arm positioned just right, and Shiro let out a breath he hadn't meant to hold as Alicia finally settled in the crook of Keith’s elbow. Keith closed his eyes like he was saying a prayer of his own before he looked down at the one-day-old baby in his arms. Like she was a trial to pass.

The expression that spread over Keith's face was the softest Shiro had ever seen. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat and he would have proposed to Keith all over again if he could.

“She's so tiny,” Keith said, his voice quiet and eyes wide in awe. Little Alicia huffed a couple times as her eyes flickered and the sound of surprise of surprise that came from Keith was enough to break Shiro into a million pieces. The Black Paladin took a knee in front of his husband and reached a hand out to tangle in Keith’s hair, pressing their foreheads together as Keith stared into Alicia’s bright blue eyes. They had a ring of purple around the iris just like Allura, and she couldn't have been a more beautiful blend of both her parents. “She's perfect.”

Shiro fought back his own tears as Keith choked on his words, and Lance could be heard behind them whispering to a blubbering Allura. Something about the wonders of Altean science, of Olkari science, to take genetic material from one egg to fertilize another, how they really did it, they made a baby...the words faded into the background of Shiro’s mind like a lullabye as he kissed the stray tears from his husband’s eyes. Keith took a deep breath as Alicia suckled her lips on the blanket again and fell back asleep. He shook for a moment as if her eyes had held him in a trance.

“Hi Alicia. I'm Keith, your godfather.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @toorunee


End file.
